Eterno Invierno
by Gaheller
Summary: Ramsay es el Señor de Winterfell. Pero eso poco importa cuando llega el invierno. -Ideas de lo que podría suceder con Ramsay Bolton en VdI-


_"Esta historia participa en el reto #28: Vientos de Invierno del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_Todo lo referente a la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" pertenece a George R.R. Martin, hasta que los dioses decidan lo contrario._

...

_**Eterno Invierno**_

...

El norte se sacudía con las heladas ventiscas, la nieve caía copiosamente y casi parecía como si el cielo se les viniera encima. Sin tregua. Blanqueando el paisaje, mermando cualquier rastro de verde; las tormentas eran cada vez más fuertes y el castillo estaba cada vez mas sepultado bajo capas y capas de un manto blanco. O tal vez negro. Todo era tan oscuro que la nieve parecía haber olvidado su propio color.

La noticia que aseguraba el fin del otoño puso a Ramsay Bolton de de tan mal humor que lanzó el enorme cuervo blanco portador del mensaje de Antigua que anunciaba la llegada del invierno a sus _chicas_ para que lo despedazaran. A él tampoco le gustaba el invierno, en especial por la nieve.

_Nieve._ Como nombre de bastardo

El viento aullaba como una manada de cien lobos salvajes, o tal vez lobos huargos. Cien de ellos, hambrientos, feroces y al acecho. Los aullidos se filtraban por los muros calando hasta los huesos y parecía que el castillo se lamentara por la ausencia al interior de sus paredes de cualquier Stark.

_Stark._

También estaba furioso con el bastardo de Stark por llevarse a su Hediondo, a quien le cortaría una pierna para que no pudiera escapar de él nuevamente; aunque a decir verdad ni arrancarle la piel a tiras resultaba tan interesante. Ya tuvo suficiente diversión con ese que antes había sido conocido como Theon Greyjoy. Ahora era un muñeco roto y no se le antojaba lo suficientemente divertido. Ya no. Probablemente se lo dejaría a sus _niñas_ para que jugaran con él como lo hacían ahora con el cuervo blanco.

Pero el bastardo de Stark era otra historia.

La sola idea de que fuera ese bastardo precisamente ejercía en Ramsay una fascinación indescriptible. Cómo le hubiera gustado destrozarlo, deshacerlo pieza por pieza con precisión quirúrgica solo para poder recoger sus pedazos y juntarlos de nuevo a su antojo hasta modelar a un nuevo Hediondo. Un Hediondo mejor al que ya tenía.

La carta que había enviado al bastardo no fue suficiente para conseguir que viniera con él porque La Guardia de la Noche se encargó de Nieve, y ya no tendría el gusto.

Malnacidos.

Hijos de puta.

Bastardos. Todos ellos.

Los despellejaría a todos si pudiera, pero debía resignarse con Mance Ryder, el salvaje; y con sus putas. De momento sacarles información sobre lo que sucedía en el Muro fue bastante entretenido, en especial porque nunca había tratado con Salvajes. Creyó que serían un buen desafío, pero tanto él como sus putas chillaban igual a cualquier hombre perteneciente a los Siete Reinos, suplicaban igual.

Sangraban igual.

**…**

Los días pasaban con calma pese al infierno helado, el acecho de Stannis, y a la oscuridad permanente. Pese a todo, el aburrimiento era palpable, aunque no sabría decir si tras esa ansiedad por hacer algo se escondía una razón diferente. Quizás… _¿Miedo?_

Ridículo.

El nunca sentía miedo y no empezaría a temblar como una putita sureña a estas alturas.

Se había aburrido tanto que en medio de su ansiedad se deshizo de esos salvajes más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y ya no disponía de juguetes. Igualmente su padre le había dejado muy en claro que no debía hacer nada para provocar a los norteños. No hacer nada es cargante ¿Por qué debería molestarse en lo que a esos pueda o no irritarles?

Que les den. Él es el señor de Winterfell.

Pero su padre es su padre y sabe que no ha de desobedecerlo; al menos no en ese punto. Eso lo irrita más aún. ¿De qué demonios sirve ser el Señor de ese castillo ruinoso si no puede hacer lo que quiere? Total para él las leyes de la hospitalidad valen menos que un penique.

De cualquier modo esos imbéciles solo sabían lamerse las heridas, y de paso lamerle las botas; estaba claro que la peor amenaza era ese estúpido de Stannis. El muy imbécil se autoproclamaba rey ¿Rey de qué? Rey de los caballos congelados seguramente. A las afueras de Winterfell solo había eso: Un patético ejército sureño que no conocía el invierno. Lo estaban sitiando, pretendían infundirle temor alguno; pero la imagen de los animales famélicos y de los soldados muriendo frente a sus ojos hacía que perdiera cualquier efecto amenazante.

No había forma de que penetraran los muros de Winterfell con tan magras fuerzas y con sitiarlos solo conseguían matarse de hambre mientras él disfrutaba de las delicias que había traído consigo el seboso de Manderly. Era una lástima que necesitaran sus espadas y sus manjares, la verdad ese sujeto le daba asco, por él prefería la imagen de sus _chicas_ arrancando pedazos de carne de esa papada gorda y tembloroso.

Pero se deben hacer sacrificios cuando llega el invierno.

El ambiente se hacía cada vez más oscuro, cada vez más denso. Incluso parecía que ni las estrellas tenían fuerza suficiente para atravesar la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando el mundo que había conocido murió entre los agonizantes aullidos del viento invernal procedente del norte.

Del verdadero norte.

**…**

Todo había comenzado con una carta. La escueta misiva procedente del Castillo Negro apenas mencionaba algo coherente: Muertos que se levantan. Demonios portadores del frio, paladines de la muerte; el inexpugnable muro ya no tan inexpugnable, y la promesa de un mundo incapaz de albergar calor y vida.

Pedían hombres y espadas de acero Valyrio a todos y cada uno de las casas de poniente, ya fueran las grandes casas o aquellas más pequeñas. También mencionaban la Obsidiana –lo que quiera que eso sea- con tal urgencia que osaban exigirle a Ramsay: El señor de Winterfell. Por él bien podían aparecer a las puertas de su castillo a pedir personalmente armas.

_"Les clavaré una daga en un ojo y veremos si así las siguen queriendo"._

La última carta que recibieron del Muro simplemente los instaba a huir al sur, a tierras más cálidas. De ser posible a las tierras del eterno verano. El norte ya no era seguro.

¿Y dejar su castillo? ¿Con todo el esfuerzo que supuso hacerse Señor de Winterfell? Podían esperar sentados.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio de parte de La Guardia de La Noche.

Pero no podía importarle menos ahora que las tensiones entre la casa Frey y la casa Manderly se hacían cada vez más patentes y los muros contenían con dificultad las ganas de ambos de levantar sus espadas los unos contra los otros. El escape de su mujer junto a las noticias de la muerte del bastardo los había puesto más osados. Pero seguían temiéndole a él y a su padre.

Con suerte se mataban entre ellos; o le daban una buena excusa para divertirse un rato. No se quejaría si uno de esos se ofrecía para ser desollado _"Frey, Manderly, Dustin o el que sea me da igual"_, pensaba Ramsay.

Fue entonces cuando el invierno atacó con una fuerza implacable sobre el asentamiento principal en el Norte.

De un momento a otro las cosas a las afueras de los muros se pusieron movidas y entonces el invierno congeló su propio mundo cuando Stannis apareció proclamando a un niño como Rickon Stark, acompañado de un enorme huargo negro como prueba irrefutable de su legitimidad, y de paso destapo la farsa que suponía su esposa, la supuesta "Arya Stark", él lo sabía, claro. Pero ahora lo sabía todo el castillo y eso era una mierda.

**...**

Ese tétrico lugar era el refugio perfecto. Cuando los partidarios de la causa Stark se tomaron el castillo el caos se desató. Y él solo pudo esconderse. Se escabullo en el primer agujero obscuro y un instinto primitivo le dijo que ahí estaría a salvo. Junto a los huesos de los antiguos Reyes en el Norte. No era bienvenido allí, pero si a esos sacos de hueso y polvo no les gustaba que se lo dijeran de frente.

_"No perteneces aquí ¡Fuera, monstruo! ¡Bastardo!"_ Escuchó que le susurraban las estatuas de las criptas. Ramsay apretó la mandíbula, pues no permitiría que las sombras de los antiguos Stark -un montón de huesos y polvo- le dieran ordenes a él.

—¡Soy el legítimo señor de Winterfell! —Gritó sin importarle ya que pudieran escucharlo quienes en esos momentos lo buscaban para ejecutarlo. el eco de su propia voz fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

La temperatura de el sitio descendió y Ramsay empezaba a desesperarse, ya no le importaba morir; y si los que apoyaban la causa Stark descubrían su escondite él los esperaría espada en mano dispuesto a cargarse a quien hiciera falta.

No sabía cuanto llevaba allí, oculto. Lo más seguro es que moriría de frío, o hambre. O tal vez debía esperar a que lo encontraran y lo mataran. Daba igual moriría de todos modos, solo que podía escoger. fue entonces cuando decidió infortunar el eterno descanso de los malditos Stark dejando sus huesos ahí, solo por la idea de atormentarlos en la eternidad, solo por la idea de saber que sus huesos de Bolton permanecerían allí hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sí, ese definitivamente era un final digno para él. Solo lamentó no tener un tallador que le hiciera una estatua en la que estuviera junto a alguna de sus _chicas,_ como una parodia grotesca de todo ese sitio.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Mi primer fic de ASoIaF ^^

Bien, a mi me llama la atención tanta insistencia en que debe haber un Stark en Winterfell. Para mi que la sangre Stark mantiene activas las defensas mágicas y sin uno en el interior de los muros los Otros tiene vía libre, pueden entrar, y esas barreras mágicas se fortalecen con los huesos de Starks muertos y enterrados ahí por generaciones. Conclusión: Con un Bolton/Nieve "contaminando las criptas" Los Otros tienen ante ellos unas defensas mágicas disminuidas.

Conclusión 2: Ramsay hasta muerto los jode a todos XDD


End file.
